Playboy & Badboy?
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: Sehun itu playboy kelas kakap di sekolah. Suatu pagi Jongin melempar kaleng ke kepala Sehun dan menunjukkan gelagat kemarahan. Kira-kira kenapa Jongin marah? Lalu, apa yang akan Sehun lakukan? Hunkai/Sekai uke!kai ONE SHOOT / OOC / warn!membosankan


PLAYBOY & BADBOY

Winter AL story collection

Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and OC Kim Joon Hee

HunKai! Uke!Kai

T

maybe its HUMOR? and romance?

WARNING: hanya fiksi terlalu OOC. tidak sesuai EYD. bahasa campur aduk. typo menyebar. yang ga suka ga usah maksa baca.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan santai menyusur koridor sekolah sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengikuti irama musik yang terlantun dari earphone putihnya. Sesekali ia akan menyesap soda kalengnya dengan nikmat.

Wajah rupawan, tinggi semampai, dan kulit tan. Dia keren, dengan gaya brandalannya tentu saja. Kemeja seragamnya tidak pernah ia masukkan dalam celana. Kancingnya juga tidak terkait dengan rapi, menyisakan tiga kancing teratas tetap terbuka. Membuat dalamannya harus mau diintip orang yang berpapasan.

Ini adalah Kim Jongin si Badboy yang banyak penggemar. Meski image-nya adalah Badboy, tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok. Hanya kadang bengal saja. Kenakalannya juga hanya sebatas mengerjai dengan taraf ringan, bukan bullied berlebihan.

Ia masih asyik dengan perjalanannya menuju ruang kelas paling pojok. Sebelum indra visualnya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan ketika ia melewati lorong bercabang.

Ia bergeming diam ditempat dengan mata yang terfokus pada dua objek yang tengah melakukan adegan rated seme M, ralat... mungkin masih rated T plus. Dimana seorang siswa berkulit putih tengah mencium panas wanita ber-rok minim.

Oh astaga! Tidakkah tempat ini terlalu terbuka untuk melakukan hal fulgar seperti itu? Tidak salah jika pemuda putih itu dijuluki Playboy tak tahu malu. Jujur, Jongin sudah bosan melihatnya seperti itu terus. Tidak pernah berubah sama sekali.

Jongin melepas satu earphone-nya kemudian meneguk sisa soda dalam genggamannya sampai habis. Setelahnya-

Swinggg~

Klontanggg~

Kaleng soda dalam genggaman Jongin terlempar dengan gaya bebas, menimpuk kepala sang playboy hingga ciuman nista itu terhenti secara mendadak.

Sehun -playboy- berdecak keras karena acara berciumannya diganggu, ditambah kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat tertimpuk kaleng soda yang kini menggelinding di dekat kakinya. Gadis yang dicumbunya pun sempat terkaget.

Sehun menggeram tidak terima, ia bersiap untuk melontarkan sumpah serapah pada sang pelaku pelemparan kaleng, amarah sudah berkumpul diubun-ubun. Ia sangat tidak suka jika kegiatannya diganggu siapapun itu bahkan termasuk para guru.

Tetapi, ketika ia menoleh pada tersangka pelemparan, seketika matanya terbelalak dengan rahang hampir jatuh. Seketika sumpah serapah yang akan ia teriakkan harus tertelan kembali. Nyalinya menciut dalam satu detik. Dengan segera ia mendorong gadis yang baru saja diciumnya kesamping.

Oh tidak!

"Jong-"

"Satu!" Jongin memotong lebih dulu, dengan nada menekan dengan jari telunjuk mengacung keatas di depan wajahnya sendiri.

"Jongin-"

"Dua!" Jongin memotong lagi seiring jumlah jari yang bertambah, "Tiga! Empat! Lima!-" dan Jongin mulai menghitung dengan nada yang terkesan main-main.

"Jongin, tunggu-"

"Oke! Kira-kira, tiga puluh kali lebih aku memergokimu berselingkuh," Jongin mengangkat tangannya menengadah ke atas disamping tubuhnya, dengan ekspesi miring, "Itu sih yang terhitung. Kalau dugaanku tidak salah, hampir semua siswi angkatan kita sudah kau cium," Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya main-main, "Untuk kali ini, maaf ya, tanganku tergelincir, lemparanku kena deh," Jongin mengedikkan bahunya dan berucap terlampau santai dengan nada sing a song, "Well, maaf karna telah mengganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan," dan Jongin melakukan gestur seperti mengusir ayam sebelum berbalik pergi dengan wajah datar dan pandangan menusuk pada Sehun.

"Sialan!" Sehun mengerang frustasi. Apa-apaan ini! Bahkan ia tak dapat mengatakan apapun untuk membela diri.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan, Sehun," siswi yang tadi dicumbunya berujar menggoda sembari menggerayangi dada Sehun dengan manja.

Seketika itu juga Sehun menjauhkan siswi itu dengan agak kasar. Mood-nya sudah jatuh hingga ke dasar. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah Kim Jongin. Alasan apa yang akan ia berikan mengenai semua ini. Si jalang ini sempat-sempatnya menggoda lagi, padahal siswi ini tahu kalau yang memergoki tadi itu pacar Sehun.

Okey, siapapun tahu kalau si playboy ini berpacaran dengn si badboy itu. Ayolah, mereka bahkan disebut-sebut sebagai The Legend Couple. Pasangan paling serasi abad ini.

Mereka sudah berpacaran lama. Dan orang-orang selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa hubungan mereka dapat seawet ini. Padahal Sehun terkenal sekali dengan ke-playboy-an-nya seantero sekolah. Suka sekali bermain dengan siswi-siswi disini, entah itu seangkatan dengannya atau tidak.

Dan mereka juga bertanya-tanya mengapa Kim Jongin si badboy manis itu sabar menghadapi si playboy. Padahal sudah sangat sering ia memergoki kekasihnya berganti-ganti wanita. Jongin terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Tidak marah ataupun mengamuk.

Namun untuk kali ini Sehun tahu Jongin marah. Sampai melempar kaleng dan menatap tajam seperti itu. Apalagi nada mencibir yang terlontar tadi. Aduh... kesalahan fatal bercumbu dengan siswi yang merupakan ketua cheers sekolah, musuh nomor satu Kim Jongin untuk alasan tertentu.

What the hell! Bodoh Oh Sehun!

Pada dasarnya Sehun itu lelaki yang gampang tergoda dengan kemolekan tubuh wanita. Namanya juga playboy. Jadi dia lupa kalau gadis yang kali ini ia cumbu adalah musuh terbesar si badboy.

Sehun segera berlari menyusul Jongin. Meninggalkan si jalang yang mematung. Uwoh! Rasanya, habis manis sepah dibuang. Ppfffttt...

Namanya juga menjadi mainan playboy kelas kakap. Ya kalau si playboy mengejar kekasih aslinya, tertinggallah si jalang dibelakang.

"Ish! Menyebalkan!" Rutuk si jalang.

Oh~ mau seberapapun kau mencoba merebut Sehun, tetap saja Sehun akan memprioritaskan Jongin sebagai nomor satu. Poor for you... ck!

*** Winter AL ***

Yang tadi pagi itu sial sekali. Disaat Sehun berniat menyusul Jongin yang baru saja memergokinya bercumbu dengan ketua cheers malah bel masuk berbunyi. Niatnya jadi urung, ia harus segera kembali ke kelas. Sialnya, kelasnya dengan kelas Jongin itu berbeda. Dan lebih sialnya lagi mata pelajaran pertama di kelas Sehun adalah mata pelajarannya si guru galak Kim Heechul. Sehun sudah kapok kena hukuman dari guru yang katanya seperti kakek sihir, lawannya nenek sihir itu kakek sihir 'kan? Hahaha...

Yah entahlah, guru itu sepertinya terlalu sayang pada si playboy Sehun. Tiap kali mengajar, yang jadi sasaran selalu Sehun. Padahal Sehun itu lemah sekali dalam matematika. Si guru sangar itu seperti sengaja membuat Sehun menderita. Jika dibayangkan, mungkin guru itu akan tertawa bak nenek sihir dalam cerita dongeng. Tawanya cempreng plus sumbang. Ew sekali!

Penderitaannya berlanjut, seperti yang sudah diprediksi, Oh Sehun terkena detensi dari guru Kim Heechul berlari keliling lapangan lima kali saat jam istirahat pertama. Entah alasan yang jelas apa, tetapi tadi Sehun sempat ditegur karna melamun di kelas. Sudah jelas 'kan Sehun melamun tentang apa? Tentu saja tentang Kim Jongin, 'kan dia punya salah pada si pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Niatnya sih jam istirahat pertama ia akan menemui pemuda Kim itu, tapi malah lari keliling lapangan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, lapangan sekolahnya itu luas sekali. Huwee... ini sungguh menyebalkan!

Yang lebih jahat lagi, Jongin yang sedang bergerombol dengan teman-temannya, kebetulan lewat disalah satu sisi lapangan, malah menertawai Sehun dengan sakartis. Tertawa mengejek, puas, dan sebagainya. Apa-apaan pacarnya itu?! Senang sekali Sehun tersiksa.

Oh Sehun, ini namanya hukum karma! Hahaha... sepertinya semua orang memihak pada badboy pirang kecoklatan. Ya... ya... rasakan, Albino! Siapa suruh menghianati si manis?

Dan kali ini, pada jam istirahat kedua, Oh Sehun baru dapat mendatangi Jongin di kelasnya. Hal pertama yang Sehun lihat dari ambang pintu, Jongin tengah duduk santai dikursinya dengan kaki bertopang pada meja, dikelilingi teman-temannya. Mereka nampak sedang bersenda gurau, tetapi Jongin nampak tengah melipat tangan di dada, mendongak, dan wajahnya ditutup buku tulis. Sepertinya tidur. Ya ampun, kalau begini Jongin terlihat seperti pemimpin geng. Oh iya tentu saja! Jongin ketua geng brandal sekolah?

Sehun berjalan mendekat dengan tergesa. Membuat celotehan seisi ruang kelas yang tadinya ramai jadi hening seketika. Merasakan kedatangan Sehun yang membawa aura hitam. Wajah garangnya yang membuat seram. Mereka seperti memiliki firasat bahwa akan terjadi pertengkaran antara si playboy raven dan si badboy pirang. Mengapa pendiskripsian rambut mereka terdengar seperti dua tokoh pria pada salah satu manga ya? Alah... masa bodoh. Toh mereka mirip kok dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Hahaha...

Apalagi percumbuan Sehun yang ketahuan oleh Jongin tadi pagi sudah menjadi gosip yang menyebar dengan kecepatan 80km/jam, ditambah ketua cheers itu musuh Jongin, jadi semakin kuatlah dugaan bahwa The Legend Couple ini akan segera bertempur. Oke! Perang dunia ketiga akan dimulai.

Sehun menarik buku di wajah Jongin dengan cepat, "Jongin!" Panggil Sehun menekan.

Jongin membuka mata, kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya -kakinya turun dari meja- kemudian menatap Sehun datar.

"Kita perlu bicara," kata Sehun.

"Aku malas," Jawab Jongin cuek.

Pada dasarnya, Sehun memang tidak suka basa-basi, jadi ia menarik tangan Jongin untuk menyeretnya keluar. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun harus berbicara dengan pacarnya ini. Sehun itu pemaksa dan keras kepala.

Berdesak-desak para murid berebut demi melihat pertempuran. Ada yang sampai naik diatas meja, melongok dijendela, tumpang tindih, jambak menjambak, demi mendapat celah untuk menonton. Intinya, mereka konyol.

Mereka serempak memekik ketika Sehun membanting punggung Jongin kesisi luar tembok kelas mereka. Waduh! Mana rela si manis Jongin dibenturkan begitu! Tetapi berhubung yang membanting pacar Jongin sendiri, mereka tidak bisa ikut campur. Huwee... tidak ada yang berani menjadi kamen rider kesiangan kalau yang bersitegang saja iblis dan malaikat. Oke ini berlebihan!

Kesimpulannya, mereka hanya dapat menonton. Atau, ada yang suka rela menjadi wasit? Ya mungkin saja nanti ada yang tumbang lalu perlu dihitung dari satu sampai sepuluh. Hahaha... baiklah.. baiklah... ini bukan pertandingan tinju. Siapa tadi yang mengusulkan pakai wasit? Enak saja! (authornya digebuk)

"Dengarkan aku, Jong!" Sehun mengunci pergerakan Jongin di tembok.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang kalau kau khilaf? Itu sudah basi," Cebik Jongin sakartis.

"Tapi sungguh aku khilaf. Aku hanya tergoda. Dia menggodaku, yah kau tahu sendiri lah aku pria yang tidak tahan dengan godaan,"

"Oh, kau sedang mengaku kalau kau ini murahan?"

Muehehe... skakmat! Dan penonton pun ber'wow' ria sambil melongo. Takjup saja mendengar hinaan dari mulut Jongin. Selama ini tidak pernah Jongin berkata seperti itu pada Sehun. Artinya, Jongin benar-benar marah kali ini.

"Apa? Aku benar 'kan? Kalau tidak murahan mana mungkin tergoda juga?" Jongin tersenyum miring.

"Jaga bicaramu, Kim!"

"Dengar ya, Oh Sehun, aku tidak peduli! Selama ini kau bermain dengan banyak wanita, aku benar-benar tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Tapi kali ini... aku... benci! Dengan mudahnya kau bercumbu dengan wanita itu! Kau tidak menghargaiku, Sehun. Memangnya selama ini aku suka melihatmu berganti-ganti mainan? Walau aku memang tidak peduli, tapi kupikir kau juga seharusnya memahamiku!"

Wow! Ini kalimat terpanjang dari Jongin selama ini.

"Tidak peduli bukan berarti rela! Aku memang tidak mengekangmu, tapi kau sendiri tidak tahu malu!" Jongin menepis kasar kedua tangan Sehun yang mengungkungnya, "Aku juga manusia biasa. Aku memberimu kepercayaan bukan untuk dipermainkan terus-menerus, tapi untuk kau jaga. But, what do yo do now?! You broke it!"

Sehun diam. Dapat dia lihat Jongin benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan berselingkuh lalu minta maaf?" Jongin menyaku kedua tangannya, "Sekarang aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Kau mau berguling-guling disinipun aku tak peduli. Lakukan sesukamu, Sehun," Ia berlalu.

Namun Sehun segera menarik tangannya, "Jongin, ayolah, aku benar-benar khilaf. Maafkan aku. Aku pun hanya manusia biasa. Lelaki yang butuh hiburan juga,"

"Begitu, ya?" Jongin tersenyum miring. Sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan-

BUGH!

-meninju perut Sehun hingga albino raven itu terjajar kebelakang dua langkah. Para murid memekik heboh.

"Ugh... Jong," sumpah, pukulan Jongin barusan itu sakit!

"Sakit?" Kata Jongin datar, "Sama, hatiku juga,"

Setelahnya ia melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan desahan kecewa dari para penonton karna adegan tonjok-menojok SasuNaru imitasi barusan tidak seru. Kenapa tidak sampai tangan buntung satu seperti pada manga Naruto chapter 699?

Kan seru kalau dua pemuda mirip Sasuke dan Naruto itu berkelahi sambil berteriak, "CHIDORI~" atau "RASENGAN~" atau "KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU~" dengan gaya kamekameha.

PENONTON MULAI GILA!

*** Winter AL ***

Sehun tahu dirinya salah. Ya, kali ini benar-benar salah. Dan dia sadar bahwa Jongin sudah banyak menimbun kemarahan.

Tapi, belum cukup 'kan kalau marahnya hanya segini. Hanya mendiamkan Sehun. Padahal kesalahan Sehun itu sudah banyak sekali. Ah... si badboy yang terlalu baik hati sepertinya. Memang, Kim Jongin itu badboy, tetapi pada dasarnya ia bukan tipikal yang gampang marah. Pola pikirnya berbeda. Jongin itu sebenarnya mirip ibunya.

Sehun melihat dari sisi taman komplek, pemuda tan kecintaannya tengah bermain lempar tangkap dengan anjing putih kesayangannya berjenis Yoksire Terier. Anjing yang mirip serigala, tubuhnya besar! Katanya, itu kado ulang tahun Jongin dari ayahnya tahun lalu.

Demi apa! Anjingnya mengerikan! Sumpah! Sehun ingin menemui Jongin tapi takut dengan anjingnya. Jujur, dulu Sehun pernah dikejar anjing itu. Trauma!

Tapi, ini demi mendapat maaf dari Jongin, Sehun harus mendekat. Sungguh seberapapun Sehun berselingkuh, hanya Jongin yang ia cinta. Berdoa saja agar anjingnya mendadak jinak pada Sehun.

"Jongin," Panggil Sehun ragu.

Jongin yang sedang berjongkok demi menunggu anjingnya yang tengah mengejar cakram yang ia lempar pun mendonga. Semula senyumnya lebarnya terpatri, namun begitu melihat Sehun berdiri tak jauh darinya wajahnya langsung berubah datar. Ia kemudian berdiri.

"Kau lagi," katanya dengan nada bosan, tidak minat.

"Kau masih marah padaku, Jong?" Tanya Sehun ragu. Sementara Jongin diam.

"Maafkan aku, Jong. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja, aku hanya terhanyut dengan situasi," kata Sehun memelas. Sementara anjing Jongin sudah kembali dan memberikan cakram pada Jongin. Waduh! Anjingnya!

"A-ayolah, Jong, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar khilaf. Kau tahu sendiri lah bagaimana aku," oke! Anjing itu mulai menatap Sehun intens sembari dielus badannya oleh Jongin.

"Jongin, bicaralah... aku tidak bisa jika bukan denganmu, Jong,"

"Aku bisa gila, Jong. Meski aku sering bermain dengan banyak wanita, tapi aku tak memiliki perasaan dengan mereka,"

"Anjing ini jika kusuruh menggigitmu maka dia akan langsung menerkammu," kata Jongin dingin.

Seketika anjing serigala itu menggeram pada Sehun.

Glup!

Sehun menelan ludah sulit sambil mundur selangkah dengan kaku.

"P-percayalah padaku, Jong. A-aku serius denganmu. L-lagipula kau bilang, kau adalah tempatku untuk pulang,"

Sigh...

Sehun benar... Jongin pernah berkata demikian. Jongin jadi diam sekarang.

"J-Jong, kumohon maafkan aku,"

"Sello-" Jongin memanggil anjingnya.

Seketika Sehun bungkam. Alarm bahaya berbunyi. Jangan bilang kalau Jongin akan menyuruh anjingnya untuk-

"-gigit dia,"

GUK! GUK!

"HUWAAAAAA!" Sehun langsung berlari kencang.

GUK! GUK!

*** Winter AL ***

Jongin sedang sibuk berguling-guling di kasur kamarnya. Entahlah, sepertinya pemuda Kim itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu dengan keraguan. Ya, lebih tepatnya ia tengah sibuk menghentikan Sehun yang berlari-lari diotaknya. Yang tadi sore itu membuat Jongin kepikiran.

Tempat pulang ya? Iya, perkataan Sehun adalah fakta. Jongin tidak tega sebenarnya memperlakukan Sehun seperti itu. Ya meski faktanya Sehun bersalah, tapi tetap saja kasihan juga. Apa Jongin keterlaluan ya? Sampai menyuruh Sello menggigit, dan tadi Jongin sempat melihat Sehun yang mengenaskan. Maksudnya, kotor sekali. Sepertinya Sello -anjing Jongin- benar-benar mengejar.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Sebenarnya ini salahnya juga. Coba saja ia tak menyetujui taruhan waktu itu, pasti buntutnya tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

"Apa?" Jongin menatap malas pada sesosok gadis familiar yang tengah bersedekap sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya diambang pintu.

"Kenapa kau marah? Itu 'kan taruhan kita dan kau menyetujuinya," gadis semampai itu mendengus.

Jongin duduk, "Kemari," perintah Jongin sembari menggerakkan telunjuknya. Gadis dengan rok seragam mini itu pun mendekat sambil cemberut. Begitu sampai, Jongin langsung menyentil dahinya.

"Aw! Oppa, ini sakit!" Pekik gadis itu sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Sudah berapa kali Oppa bilang, jangan pakai rok mini dan baju ketat!" Omel Jongin pada adiknya, "Oppa tidak suka kau memamerkan tubuhmu. Seperti gadis murahan saja!"

"Oppa kasar sekali bicaranya. Ish!" Gadis itu menggerutu, yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare oleh sang kakak tampan, "Iya-iya, aku tidak akan berpenampilan seperti ini lagi,"

"Dasar kau ini! Mentang-mentang baru pulang dari Amerika, kau bawa gaya pergaulan dari sana ke Korea. Korea bukan Amerika. Mengerti?!"

"Iya, Kakakku tersayang. Cerewet sekali," Adiknya mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau 'kan bilang sendiri boleh memakai cara apapun untuk taruhan ini. Kau bilang Sehun itu playboy, ya aku iseng saja berpenampilan begini, dan ternyata dia tertarik. Oppa tahu? Ini berarti aku berhasil merebut Sehun dari Oppa.. hahahahaha,"

Ctak!

"Yak! Oppa! Kenapa menyentilku lagi?!"

"Memang benar, kau boleh melakukan dengan cara apapun, tapi tak seperti itu juga, Bodoh! Sejak kapan bungsu keluarga kita menjadi murahan begitu, hah?"

"Aish, Oppa! Jangan berteriak lagi. Iya aku mengerti, tidak perlu marah-marah begitu. Maafkan aku tentang ciuman pagi itu dengan Sehun. Yah, aku akui si albino itu hanya menyukaimu dan hanya bermain dengan yang lain. Melihat dia berusaha keras untuk meminta maaf padamu, ternyata walau playboy, tapi dia hanya mencintaimu. Walau aku sempat menang, ternyata hanya kemenangan sesaat. Oke, I'm lose!"

"Joon Hee," panggil Jongin.

"Apa?" Jawab adiknya kesal.

"Kau bicara tanpa bernapas,"

"Ya ampun, Kakak!"

"Hahaha... iya-iya, Kim Joon Hee," Jongin tertawa sembari mengusak kepala adiknya gemas, "Kalau begitu, aku anggap taruhan ini selesai,"

"Okey. Oh Sehun memang milikmu. Tapi, kuharap dia berhenti bersikap playboy,"

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu. Ya tidak tahu mau sampai kapan Sehun playboy begitu? Kecuali kesadaran sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia 'kan belum tahu kalau kita saudara," kata Joon Hee. "Aku juga heran, apa dia tak pernah melihatku keluar masuk rumah ini dua bulan ini ya?"

"Sehun itu tidak sepintar yang kau bayangkan," jawab Jongin santai, "Nanti juga tahu,"

"Pasti akan sangat terkejut," Joon Hee tertawa.

"Sudah sana ke kamarmu sendiri," Jongin mengusir, "Ganti bajumu, aku risih melihat paha adikku sendiri diumbar-umbar begitu,"

"Woh... Oppa perhatian sekali ya," Joon Hee tertawa.

"Tentu saja, kau 'kan adikku,"

"Ya ampun, Kakakku manis sekali~" Joon Hee lantas melompat dan memeluk kakak badboy-nya dengan semangat. Membuat mereka terguling di ranjang. Lantas tertawa lepas.

Jongin dan Joon Hee, iya mereka bersaudara. Ada lagi kakak mereka bernama Joon Myeon, kakak pertama dan Jong Dae, kakak kedua. Joon Hee adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan. Hanya selama ini Jong Dae dan Joon Hee tinggal di Amerika dan baru pulang sekitar dua bulan lalu. Yang kemudian Joon Hee bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Jongin. Dalam sebulan ia sudah menjadi ketua cheers.

Hahaha... iya, yang berciuman dengan Sehun waktu itu adalah Joon Hee yang sesungguhnya sedang taruhan dengan kakaknya sendiri, Jongin.

Ketika pertama Joon Hee memulai sekolah, ia sengaja meminta Jongin untuk merahasiakan bahwa mereka saudara. Lalu mereka berlaku bak musuh bebuyutan. Dihari pertama saja Joon Hee berani menyiram wajah Jongin dengan minuman. Aduh, adik kurang ajar ya? Hahaha... tapi Jongin tidak marah. Walau badboy, Jongin ini tetap sayang keluarga lho. Manis ya?

Lalu suatu hari Joon Hee melihat Sehun sangat keren. Dia kemudian berkata pada Jongin kalau ia tertarik dengan pemuda albino yang seorang cassanova. Jongin sih hanya memberikan tatapan 'kau serius?' pada adiknya itu. Lalu memperingati Joon Hee kalau Sehun itu playboy kelas kakap. Yah pokoknya mewanti adiknya. Siapa sih kakak lelaki yang mau adik perempuannya dipermainkan? Apalagi Sehun itu pacar sendiri. 'Kan brengsek sekali. Tetapi Joon Hee tetap saja keras kepala.

Terjadilah kesepakatan atau taruhan. Kalau Joon Hee boleh berpacaran dengan Sehun jika ia berhasil menaklukkan hati Sehun.

Jongin tidak bilang kalau Sehun adalah pacarnya. Terkesan kalau Jongin tidak peduli ya kalau nanti adiknya merebut pacarnya?

Salah. Justru Jongin sebaliknya. Ia benar-benar peduli. Anggap saja dengan menggunakan Joon Hee yang dianggap musuh bebuyutan, Jongin akan mengetahui seberapa cinta Sehun kepadanya. Sedikit licik ya caranya? Biarlah... hahaha.

Dan untuk acara marah itu. Jongin memang marah karna ciuman itu. Demi apa, Joon Hee itu adiknya, dan mendapat pelecehan begitu? Terkutuklah Oh Sehun!

Ketika Joon Hee tahu bahwa Sehun adalah kekasih kakaknya sendiri, awalnya gadis bersurai hitam lurus itu patah hati. Tetapi kemudian Jongin berkata, kalau Joon Hee berhasil membuat Sehun cinta kepadanya dalam waktu sebulan, maka Jongin akan merelakan Sehun untuk adiknya. Kurang sayang apa Jongin pada adiknya?

Tapi sejujurnya, Jongin sudah yakin bahwa Sehun tidak akan lari kemana-mana. Jongin percaya pada Sehun bahwa namja albino itu tidak akan mudah memalingkan cintanya.

Ya, dan benarkan?

Sepasang saudara itu masih terhanyut dengan senda gurau dan tawa yang mereka ciptakan diatas kasur. Akrab sekali. Katanya, Jongin dan Joon Hee memang yang paling dekat. Ternyata memang benar.

Tetapi tawa itu terhenti ketika sebuah suara benturan benda berbunyi. Dari pintu kaca geser yang menghubungkan dengan balkon kamar.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Joon Hee sembari bangkit dari tubuh Jongin.

"Itu Sehun, yang melempari pintu kaca dengan batu kecil dari kamarnya,"

"Ho? Kamar kalian berhadapan?" Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Joon Hee. "Wow! Perfect couple!"

"Tiga tahun lalu dia pindah kemari,"

"Oh, begitu," Joon Hee mangut-mangut.

"Jongin! Kim Jongin, keluar!" Terdengar suara Sehun berteriak.

"Kembali ke kamarmu," kata Jongin pada Joon Hee. Joon Hee mengangguk lalu pergi.

Sepeninggalan Joon Hee, Jongin bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju jendela ketika suara lemparan batu semakin terdengar beruntun. Jongin mendengus, kalau begini caranya, pintu kacanya bisa pecah dan kakak sulungnya pasti mengomel.

Jongin menyibak gordennya dengan kesal, lalu membuka pintu kaca itu. Baru saja ia akan melangkah ke balkon, malah-

Pletak!

-ia terkena lemparan batu dari Sehun.

"Fuck! What are you doing, Stupid?!" Umpat Jongin sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Aduh, sepertinya ia kena karma karna pernah melempari kepala Sehun dengan kaleng soda waktu itu.

"Ooppss!" Sehun melongo. Dia tidak sengaja melemparnya kearah Jongin. Waduh! Untung saja tidak sampai berdarah. Untung saja batunya kecil. "Maaf, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat melempar!" Katanya dari seberang.

Begitu Jongin menunduk, sekarang ia yang melongo. Lantai balkonnya mendadak penuh dengan batu! Oh Sehun sialan!

"Oh Sehun, kau akan mati ditanganku besok!" Umpat Jongin.

"Maaf, okay?"

Jongin lalu menyingkirkan batu-batunya dengan kaki, lalu berjalan ke bibir balkon.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku babak belur karna anjingmu tadi. Apa kau masih tega mendiamkanku?"

Jongin diam.

"Jongin, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"

"Terserah,"

"Jongin, jangan cuek begitu!"

Padahal dalam hati Jongin tengah membatin 'aku sudah memaafkanmu sebenarnya'.

"Baiklah aku punya cara," kata Sehun lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya sementara Jongin mengernyit heran.

Sehun lalu keluar dengan sebuah gitar. "Aku akan menyanyi lagu romantis yang akan membuatmu terkesan bahkan sampai menangis. Lalu kau akan memaafkanku,"

Jongin menahan tawanya mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan. Ini konyol! Tapi Jongin malah bertopang dagu dipagar balkon sambil memasang senyum geli ketika suara petikan gitar mulai terdengar. Dan Sehun mulai bernyanyi.

Jongin tahu lagunya. Ini lagu milik Bruno Mars berjudul just the way you are. Lagunya sih memang romantis, tapi suaranya sumbang. Hahahahahaha... aduh gagal romantis.

Jongin tertawa. Pada faktanya, Sehun memang seorang gitaris dalam band yang ia bentuk bersama teman-temannya. Tetapi kalau untuk menyanyi, suara Sehun tidak cocok.

Jongin lalu merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan satu keping koin uang. Lalu ia melempar koin itu pada Sehun.

Pletak!

"Aduh!" Sehun memekik ketika koin Jongin menimpuk dahinya. Seketika permainan gitarnya terhenti. Lalu ia mengambil koin lemparan Jongin.

"Fuck! Aku bukan pengamen!" Umpat Sehun sebal. Jongin tertawa keras.

"Suaramu jelek! Kau gagal romantis tahu!" Teriak Jongin.

"Hei, Anak-anak! Berisik sekali! Kalian sedang apa sih?!" Mendengar teriakan orang lain dari bawah, spontan Sehun dan Jongin melongok dari balkon dan mendapati Joon Myeon -kakak Jongin- tengah memasang wajah garang ditengah-tengah.

"Maaf, Hyung," kata Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Berteriak lagi akan kubekap mulut kalian!" Ancam Joon Myeon.

"Iya, Hyung, maaf,"

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat teguran dari sang sulung Kim, Sehun dan Jongin masih berdiri di balkon kamar masing-masing. Nyatanya Sehun tidak kehabisan akal untuk mengajak si manis tan itu berbicara. Jika berteriak akan kena marah Joon Myeon, maka sekarang keduanya saling melempar kertas yang diberi pemberat berupa batu. Jangan lupakan bahwa tadi Sehun melempari balkon Jongin diseberang dengan batu.

Sebenarnya, pertanyaan yang menggantung sejak tadi adalah... apa benar mereka itu sang playboy dan badboy? Kenapa kelakuan mereka sekarang tidak ada keren-kerennya, malah terkesan childish. Padahal orang-orang yang mendapat julukan playboy atau badboy biasanya berhubungan dengan hal-hal keren. Seperti, sifat dingin, tidak banyak omong, dan lain-lain. Tapi kenyataannya, sekarang Sehun dan Jongin tidak demikian.

Halah... itu 'kan dulu. Sekarang itu jamannya playboy Sehun dan badboy Jongin. Persetan dengan imej hancur atau tidak cocok dengan julukan. Tingkah mereka sekarang ini namanya adalah bawaan alam. Terserah lah mereka mau bersikap seperti apa. Bisa dikatakan kalau mereka sedang melakukan mode penghancuran makna gelar mereka. Hahaha... mana ada playboy atau badboy yang saling melempar pesan dengan batu? Cara ini terlalu manis untuk gelar manly.

Tapi, persetan! Siapa peduli? Toh gelar playboy dan badboy bukan kemauan mereka, hanya teman-teman sekolah yang menganggap mereka begitu, hanya berdasarkan Sehun yang sering main-main dengan wanita dan Jongin yang suka membully. Ingat, pembully-an yang Jongin masih dalam tahap aman. Bukan merupakan kekerasan.

"Kau masih marah?" Surat dari Sehun yang baru saja Jongin tangkap.

Jongin segera menulis balasan dengan spidol, lalu menggulungnya pada batu dan melemparkannya pada Sehun.

"Menurutmu?" Hanya tulisan singkat. Dan Sehun mendengus sebal.

Setelah menulis, Sehun segera melempar jawabannya keseberang.

"Kau tidak juga memaafkanku? Tega sekali. Tidak lihat aku sudah babak belur digigit anjingmu? Ini namanya pengorbanan tahu! Mana ada pria tampan yang rela malu begini untukmu. Hanya aku tahu! Dan selalu aku! Untung tidak rabies." Jongin mendadak sweatdrop membaca surat Sehun yang terlalu membanggakan diri. Narsis sekali si muda Oh ini!

Swingg~

Jongin melempar balasan.

"Sudah bodoh, narsis, ternyata kau gila juga! Kau jelek tahu! Dasar playboy menyebalkan. Sello itu anjing sehat, enak saja kau! Awas, besok akan aku jegal kakimu!" Sehun mendadak pening membaca balasan dari Jongin. Waduh! Kok tambah rumit begini sih!

Swingg~

Sehun melempar balasan.

"Kenapa kau malah semakin marah padaku? Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf. Ayolah sayangku~ aku cinta padamu~ sweety~ baby tan~ lovely bear~" Jongin mual membacanya. Apa-apaan Sehun itu?

"Hei! Rayuan seperti itu tidak mempan bagiku, Stupid! Jangan samakan aku dengan para gadis murahan itu!" Duh Jongin ternyata keras kepala begini.

Sehun melempar balasan.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika rayuan tidak mempan, baiklah aku akan memanjat dahan pohon penghubung balkon kita ini dan menghampirimu. Aku akan menciummu dengan penuh perasaan," Waduh! Lihat itu, pipi Jongin merona sedikit! Ketika sang badboy tersipu, jika Sehun dapat melihatnya, pasti dia sudah menyeringai menang.

Jongin melempar balasan.

"Aku akan mendorongmu jika kau sampai kemari. Dan... BBUMM! kau jatuh, Playboy ikan dori!" Sehun menyeringai membaca pesan Jongin. Ia mengerti sesuatu sekarang. Dasar Jongin uke tsundere!

Ia pun segera melempar balasan.

"Rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar aku cium. Baiklah, tunggu aku, Sayangku~" Jongin kembali sweatdrop dangan pipi yang semakin merona. Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangan ke balkon Sehun, ia dapat melihat si bungsu Oh itu sedang menaiki pagar balkon dan mencoba memanjat dahan pohon yang menjadi penghubung kamar mereka. Pohon yang sangat besar!

"Sehun! Hei!" Jongin berteriak.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun santai, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak sabar, tapi aku juga perlu hati-hati 'kan, kalau aku jatuh bagaimana? Jadi, diam dan tunggu saja,"

Bodoh! Justru itu yang Jongin ingin peringatkan. Memang sih Sehun sudah sering memanjat pohon itu untuk mencapai kamar Jongin, tapi tetap saja Jongin was-was.

"Kembali ketempatmu, Oh Sehun! Ya ampun!" Jongin jadi heboh sendiri ketika Sehun terpeleset sedikit.

"Wow! Hampir saja," kata Sehun lega.

"Oh PABBO Sehun~" Jongin menggerutu dengan nada panjang. Gemas tentu saja, si Oh itu di khawatirkan malah santai saja. Tanpa sadar Jongin ingin menimpuk Sehun dengan batu yang ada dalam genggamannya. Namun-

SWINGG~

PYARRR~

Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama sweatdrop ketika batu lemparan Jongin meleset dan malah menghantam pintu kaca kamar Sehun.

Sehun yang tengah berdiri diatas dahan melongo seperti orang bodoh menatap pintu kacanya remuk.

Sementara Jongin, "Ooppss!" Menutup mulutnya sambil melotot.

"Oh Sehun, suara apa itu~ ibu dengar seperti suara pecahan kaca~"

"Matilah aku!" Pekik Sehun horror ketika teriakan sang ibu menggema.

"Bibi Oh akan datang. Cepat, Sehun!" Interupsi Jongin.

"Awas kau, Kim! Kau tidak akan selamat!" Batin Sehun seraya melewati dahan dengan cepat.

Ketika ia sudah sampai cukup dekat dengan balkon Jongin, Sehun lantas melompat, menerjang Jongin dan mendorongnya masuk. Dengan cepat pula ia menutup pintu dan gorden kamar Jongin.

Mengintip dari sedikit celah gorden, Sehun bergidik ketika mendapati ibunya tengah terkejut memasuki kamarnya. Dapat Sehun kira bahwa ibunya tengah berteriak marah-marah disana. Matilah dia ketika pulang nanti!

"Ini gara-gara kau tahu!" Dengus Sehun sembari membalikkan diri dan menatap Jongin tajam.

"Aku 'kan tidak sengaja!" Jongin membuang muka.

"Dasar kau ini! Aku akan menginap kalau begitu! Kau harus menjelaskan pada ibuku besok!"

"Iya-iya, Cerewet!"

"Hei, kau ini bersalah tahu!"

"Iya~ aku tahu itu, Seme bodoh~"

"Mengataiku lagi! Kau uke tsundere!"

"Astaga!" Pekik Jongin tidak terima, "Sini! Biar kutinju kau!"

"Oh, tidak bisa! Cukup waktu itu saja. Aku tidak mau sakit lagi karna pukulanmu," dengan sigap, Sehun menahan pukulan Jongin. Memutar tubuh Jongin dan mengunci pergerakan Jongin dari belakang, "Nah, kau tidak bisa bergerak sekarang, Baby tan," Sehun menyeringai menang.

"Sialan! Lepaskan, Bodoh!" Umpat Jongin sembari meronta. Biarpun posisinya adalah uke, tapi Jongin tergolong uke perkasa. Haha... terbukti Sehun yang cukup kualahan. Tetapi, dibandingkan Jongin, Sehun itu lebih kuat!

"Tidak!" Tolak Sehun.

Jongin mendesah keras. Baru saja ia akan menginjak kaki Sehun, tetapi pemuda kelewat putih itu sudah lebih dulu mendorong Jongin ke kasur kingsize Jongin. Menahan tangan Jongin di atas kepala, dan menindih Jongin. Keduanya tumpang tidih dengan posisi tengkurap.

Demi apa, Jongin tergencet dan tidak dapat berkutik sekarang. Sehun terlalu berat. Aduh!

"Kau berat, Oh!" Rengek Jongin.

"Siapa suruh melawan? Menyerahlah, Kim!"

Heran, sebenarnya mereka itu sepasang kekasih atau bukan? Kok interaksinya aneh sekali. Seperti kucing dan anjing.

"Lepaskan aku, Sehun,"

"Merengek dulu padaku seperti kucing terbuang," kata Sehun.

"Aku bukan kucing. Aku ini diibaratkan anjing tahu! Kau yang kucing!"

"Heh, mana ada kucing memper-uke anjing?"

Benar juga...

Tok... tok... tok...

Hening. Pintu kamar Jongin tiba-tiba diketuk.

Ceklek...

"Jongin oppa~ suara apa tadi it- EH?!" Joon Hee yang baru saja membuka kamar Jongin mendadak melotot melihat dua manusia saling tumpang tindih dengan posisi terlalu wow. "M-maaf!"

BLAM!

Sehun melongo horror. Gadis cantik barusan itu 'kan-

"Matilah aku!" Pekik Jongin yang masih ditindih Sehun. Dengan segera ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kasur dibawahnya.

Pekikannya berarti ganda. Joon Hee yang melapor ke Joon Myeon dan rahasia yang ketahuan oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa gadis itu ada di rumahmu? Aku tidak salah lihat 'kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan tidak percaya. Ia lalu turun dari tubuh Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas seraya bangkit dari posisinya. Ia beranjak untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya. Antisipasi saja kalau-kalau adik bungsunya sudah mengadu pada kakak sulung, lalu si sulung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa ketuk pintu. 'Kan namanya jadi 'gawat edisi kedua' setelah Joon Hee masuk begitu saja.

"Kau tidak salah lihat. Dia memang Kim Joon Hee yang kau cium pagi itu. Dia adikku," kata Jongin.

"APA?!" Pekik Sehun out of characther, "Kau punya adik perempuan?!"

"Selama ini dia tinggal di Amerika bersama kakak keduaku dan orang tuaku,"

"Astaga, Kim Jongin~" Sehun mendengus.

"Dua bulan lalu dia pulang kemari. Dan dia tertarik padamu. Lalu kami bertaruh, jika dia berhasil meluluhkan hatimu, maka aku akan merelakan kau untuknya,"

"WHAT THE FUCK! Dengan mudahnya kau bertaruh seperti itu?! Sialan! Aku bukan barang taruhan!" Sehun murka, "Kau... Kau... aku tidak percaya ini, Jong. Kau ternyata brengsek juga!"

Jongin diam. Ia sadar diri, memang sudah sepantasnya Sehun marah. Apalagi mendengar pengakuan begini. Tentu ada salah persepsi. Pasti Sehun akan menganggap Jongin tidak sayang lagi.

"Aku kecewa," kata Sehun. Sementara hati Jongin mencelos. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun kecewa padanya.

"M-maaf," Jongin menunduk.

Sehun mendengus kasar. Mau pulang, tapi ibunya sedang marah. Tetap disini, kok malah tidak nyaman begini. Aduh, Sehun dilema.

Sehun mengabaikan Jongin. Ia memilih untuk rebahan dan memunggungin Jongin. Jongin tidak berkata apapun. Ia ikut berbaring dan menatap punggung tegap pacarnya dengan rasa bersalah.

Dengan pelan, Jongin melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Merapatkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan dahinya pada punggung itu.

Sehun mendesis, ia meremat tangan Jongin dan mencoba melepas pelukan Jongin. Tetapi Jongin malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan memperapat tubuh mereka.

"Kenapa kau begitu, Sehun?" Jongin berujar lirih, "Kau marah dan kecewa hanya dengan satu kesalahanku,"

Hening, Sehun diam.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku?"

Semakin hening. Sehun enggan berbicara.

Sehun sadar. Yah, seharusnya ia tak marah pada Jongin ketika dirinya sendiri pun terlalu sering menyakiti Jongin dengan sikap playboynya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hun," kata Jongin sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sehun sadar, seharusnya ia lah yang meminta maaf. Bukan Jongin.

"Aku berani bertaruh begitu karna aku percaya padamu, bahwa kau mencintaiku," ucap Jongin sembari meremat kaos depan Sehun dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung Sehun, "Maafkan aku,"

Sehun menutup matanya, menghirup udara dalam-dalam sembari menggenggam tangan Jongin. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Uke tsundere, maafkan aku juga," kata Sehun pelan.

Hening sesaat sebelum Sehun dapat merasakan kalau Jongin mengangguk dipunggungnya.

Ada rasa bersalah yang menghampiri Sehun. Jongin langsung memaafkannya?

Ralat, beberapa hari ini 'kan Jongin cuek. Bukan langsung memaafkan berarti.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah memaafkanmu tanpa kau minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin mengujimu,"

Oke ralat lagi, ternyata memang Jongin langsung memaafkannya. Hahh... kalau begini, mana mungkin Sehun jatuh cinta pada orang lain sementara kekasihnya sesempurna ini.

"Aku akan mencoba menghilangkan sifat playboyku ini," kata Sehun yang diangguki lagi oleh Jongin, "maaf sudah mencium adikmu,"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Sehun lalu berbalik menghadap Jongin, "Tapi, tetap saja kau keterlaluan,"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Kau boleh menghukumku," Jongin menunduk.

Sementara Sehun menyeringai, "Benar?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Apapun?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi.

"Manis sekali. Aku paling suka bagian badboy sepertimu menyerah padaku," Sehun tertawa. Sementara Jongin memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu hukuman apa yang akan Sehun lancarkan, "Bagaimana dengan aku memasukimu dengan gaya BDSM?" Sehun mencolek dagu Jongin genit.

"Apa?!" Jongin mendadak merinding. Dengan cepat ia beringsut mundur.

"Aku ingin... ayolah. Aku belum pernah memasukimu 'kan, Sayang," Sehun merengek sembari terus maju.

"Enyah saja kau, Sehun!" Umpat Jongin.

Sehun tertawa, dengan sigap memeluk tubuh Jongin, ia mengunci tangan Jongin dibelakang punggung. Kaki Jongin ia jepit dengan kakinya sendiri. Sementara wajah mereka kini berdekatan.

"Sial! Lepaskan!" Umpat Jongin.

"Tidak semudah itu, Baby," Sehun menyeringai.

"Ini sakit tahu!"

"Aku tahu... hehehe,"

"Bodoh!"

"Mana ada orang bodoh yang dapat melumpuhkanmu begini?" Sehun terkekeh lagi.

"Fuck!"

"Wooo... kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya, Uke tsundere?"

"Sinting! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak,"

"Sehu-mmptt!"

Perkataan Jongin mendadak dibungkam oleh sebuah ciuman yang Sehun lancarkan. Hanya menempel saja.

"Cerewet sekali," Sehun mencibir sambil tersenyum miring. Sementara Jongin melongo.

Lagi, Sehun mendaratkan ciuman dibibir Jongin. Kali ini disertai lumatan kecil. Sementara kedua tangan Jongin masih ditahan Sehun.

Kalau sudah begini, Jongin tidak bisa berontak lagi. Dengan pasrah ia menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman Sehun yang memabukkan. Yang membuat perutnya menggelitik.

Pada faktanya, Sehun memang sudah sering berciuman bahkan bukan hanya dengan Jongin. Tetapi, ciuman lembut dan penuh perasaan seperti ini hanya akan ia tujukan pada pemuda tan dalam kungkungannya ini. Bagi Sehun, semanis-manisnya bibir orang lain, hanya bibir Jongin yang menjadi candunya. Sesexy-sexynya bibir orang lain, hanya bibir Jongin yang paling sexy.

Intinya, Jongin itu segalanya.

"Sehun... eumh... lepaskan tanganku dulu," Desis Jongin disela-sela ciumannya.

Bukan menuruti permintaan Jongin, Sehun malah melepaskan tautannya. Jongin menatap dengan sayu.

"Ciuman ini terlalu berbahaya jika diteruskan," Kata Sehun, ia beringsut maju untuk menyurukkan wajahnya di leher Jongin, "Tunggu kalau kita sudah lebih dewasa," lanjutnya, "Aku akan menjaga kehormatanmu sampai saat itu tiba. Kupastikan hanya untukku,"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun, manis sekali. Ia menyatukan kepalanya dengan kepala Sehun. Tidak bisa membalas pelukan Sehun karna tangan dan kakinya masih ditahan dan dijepit Sehun.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, "Manis sekali. Sungguh kau pantas menjadi buaya darat," Jongin tertawa, "Aku akan memberikan kepercayaan untuk itu. Kuanggap itu adalah sebuah janji,"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kelak, aku akan melamarmu, Jongin. Pegang janjiku,"

"Hm," Jongin hanya menggumam sambil tersenyum, "Jaljayo," katanya.

"Jaljayo. Mimpikan aku, Sayangku,"

Percakapan mereka terhenti untuk mengarungi mimpi. Percakapan mengandung sebuah mimpi. Mimpi sepasang kekasih untuk tetap bersama hingga akhir, menyiratkan sebuah tekad untuk saling melindungi. Inilah gaya berpacaran Sehun dan Jongin. Saling mengumpat tidak masalah, karena mereka sama-sama tahu semua umpatan hanyalah candaan. Tidak masalah mereka yang saling berteriak, toh nyatanya hanya konotasi semata. Semua itu adalah ekspresi sayang.

.

.

.  
.

THE END!

TERNYATA SAYA MEMANG SUSAH NGEBUAT NC-_- jadi ya begini lah adanya.

Maap yah... jelek ;A;

Semoga suka ya...

Oh iya, waktu itu siapa ya yg bilang mau ngasih alur cerita berdasarkan mv BOA yg dibintangi Sehun? Kok saya PM ga ada sahutan sama sekali?-_-

With Love, Winter AL & Kim Jongin 


End file.
